The Name of the Game
by Teekalin
Summary: A one-shot based on the song 'The Name of the Game' by ABBA. I have used lyrics from both the original version made by ABBA as well as the cover version by Amanda Seyfried since there a few differences.


**A/N**

This is the first time I've done a songfic so be gentle. Also the first time I've posted a one-shot, since the ones I've done before has been original and for my own use or school, so be nice ;-)

Every time I listen to this song, I can't help but notice how well it fits into the Leo/Mattie relationship and even though I had originally imagined it differently, I hope this will be okay.

I made this in little more than an hour and decided to post it immediately before I change my mind so bare with me if there are any mistakes.

 **The bold text is Mattie** , _the cursive is Leo_ , _**and the bold and cursive are both**_. The regular text matches the paragraph above.

* * *

 **The Name of the Game**

 _I've seen you twice, in a short time_  
 _Only a week since we started_  
 _It seems to me, for every time_  
 _I'm getting more open-hearted_

Leo didn't know what it was that were so special about the Mattie girl, but somehow she made him open up about himself in a way he had never experienced before.

Two times they had met before, and now here he was, sharing his memories with her. Something he had never done with another human before.

 **I was an impossible case**  
 **No-one ever could reach me**  
 **But I think I can see in your face**  
 **There's a lot you can teach me**  
 **So I wanna know...**

Mattie lived with the constant feeling she was never good enough for her mother. She closed herself of and the only person she ever spent some time with was Harun, not that she ever really shared any details with him.

But then she met Leo. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before and for the first time she didn't feel so alone. She felt like she finally fit in and she didn't feel as useless any more.

 _Your smile and the sound of your voice_  
 _And the way you see through me_  
 _Got a feeling you give me no choice_  
 _And it means a lot to me_  
 _So I wanna know..._

Leo could feel his walls crumble for everyday he spent with Mattie, and there was no use in resisting it.

Mattie had crawled her way into his heart and locked herself inside, throwing away the only key and for a reason he could not explain, he was happy about it.

Every time she smiled at him or just talked, his eyes found hers and he found he was unable to look away.

 **What's the name of the game?**  
 **Does it mean anything to you?**  
 **What's the name of the game?**  
 **Can you feel it the way I do?**  
 **Tell me please, 'cause I have to know**  
 **I'm a curious child, beginning to grow**

It was a weird feeling, opening herself up to someone like that. She only hoped he felt the same way about her, but she doubted it.

She wanted to find out more about him. Find out what made him the person he was today.

Her mother had always told her she was a curious child, something she could feel grew for every time she spent with Leo.

 _What's the name of the game?_  
 _Does it mean anything to you?_  
 _What's the name of the game?_  
 _Can you feel it the way I do?_  
 _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_  
 _I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

It was a weird feeling, opening himself up to someone like that. He only hoped she felt the same way about him, but he doubted it.

He wanted to find out more about her. Find out what made her the person she was today.

Mia had always told him he was a bashful child, something he could feel himself growing out of for every moment he spent with Mattie.

 ** _And you make me talk_**  
 ** _And you make me feel_**  
 ** _And you make me show_**  
 ** _What I'm trying to conceal_**  
 ** _If I trust in you, would you let me down?_**  
 ** _Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_**  
 ** _Could you feel the same way too?_**  
 ** _I wanna know..._**

 ** _The name of the game_**

If only I was brave enough to tell you how I feel about you.

 _I have no friends, no-one to see_  
 _And I am never invited_  
 _Now I am here, talking to you_  
 _No wonder I get excited_

In all his life, the only ones Leo had spent some time with were his family, but no matter how hard they tried; they could never replace the friends he never had.

But now he had Mattie, and she was everything he had ever wished for and he would do everything he could not to let her slip through his fingers.

 **Your smile and the sound of your voice**  
 **And the way you see through me**  
 **Got a feeling, you give me no choice**  
 **But it means a lot to me**  
 **So I wanna know...**

The way he smiled at her made her heart melt several times over, and even though she had resisted at first, she now welcomed the feeling open heartedly.

 _What's the name of the game?_  
 **Your smile and the sound of your voice**  
 _Does it mean anything to you?_  
 **Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot,**  
 _What's the name of the game?_  
 **Your smile and the sound of your voice**  
 _Can you feel it the way I do?_  
 _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_  
 _I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

Leo took a hold of her hand, his usual shyness gone, and lead her around the lake located in his childhood home, until they reached the wooden pier. There was a strong wind, creating waves on the normally calm lake.

"This is my favourite place in all the world," He told her while looking at her with his big blue eyes. "And I wanted to share it with my favourite person in the world."

 **What's the name of the game?**  
 _Your smile and the sound of your voice_  
 **Does it mean anything to you?**  
 _Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot_  
 **What's the name of the game?**  
 _I was an impossible case_  
 **Can you feel it the way I do?**  
 **Tell me please, 'cause I have to know**  
 **I'm a curious child, beginning to grow**

Mattie held on to Leo's hand tightly as she started into his eyes. The wind made her hair blow into her face, but she didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"I'm glad you showed me this," She said, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. "I love you, Leo."

 _ **And you make me talk**_  
 _ **And you make me feel**_  
 _ **And you make me show**_  
 _ **What I'm trying to conceal**_  
 _ **If I trust in you, would you let me down?**_  
 _ **Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?**_  
 _ **Could you feel the same way too?**_  
 _ **I wanna know...**_  
 _ **Oh yes I wanna know...**_

I'm glad I trusted you enough to open up.

 _The name of the game_  
 **I was an impossible case**  
 _Does it mean anything to you?_  
 **But I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot**  
What's the name of the game?  
 **Your smile and the sound of your voice**  
 _Can you feel it the way I do?_  
 **Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot** _  
What's the name of the game?_  
 **I was an impossible case**  
 _Does it mean anything to you?_  
 **But I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot**

"I love you too," Leo said as he pulled out a small box from his jacket. "Will you marry me, Mattie Hawkins?"

"Yes, Leo. Of course I will." Mattie said and the smile she received from Leo was enough to make her fall in love with him all over again.

Leo slipped the ring onto Mattie's finger, the following kiss as passionate as the storm they were standing in.

 **The name of the game** _  
I was an impossible case_  
 **Does it mean anything to you?**  
 _But I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot_ **  
What's the name of the game?  
** Your smile and the sound of your voice  
 **Can you feel it the way I do?**  
 _Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot_ **  
What's the name of the game?**  
 _I was an impossible case_  
 **Does it mean anything to you?**  
 _But I think I can see in your face, that it means a lot_


End file.
